Master of Anticipation
by shikamaru the lazy
Summary: Naruto is attacked by the villagers and receives a mysterious gift from the kyuubi and his heritage. Will eventually be a Naru/Harem with Hinata at the forefront. Rated M for safety, and for freedom to write mature themes later. First Chapter spelling and formatting errors fixed! All jutsus will be in English unless someone wants to put them in Japanese for me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind owning it if I was given the chance

Disclaimer 2: I might take some concepts from other fanfictions I've read, but I will try to give credit at the end of the chapter. If I forget, put it in the comments, and I'll give the author credit in the next chapter. Also, the authors I give credit to might have also taken the idea from someone, so if you know the original author of the idea, leave it in the comments.

Enough of this disclaimer shit, let's get on with the story.  
"Demon Talk"  
'Demon Think'  
"Person Talk"  
'Person Think'  
Chapter 1: A New Understanding

Naruto's age: 5 years old:

Naruto sighed as he saw the villagers start to chase him. He just wanted to be left alone, but he knew that for some reason, the villagers hated him and they would never leave him alone. He knew they wouldn't be too much of a problem because he could outrun or otherwise elude them. They had chased and beaten him ever since he could remember, so he had learned ninja skills like speed, agility and camouflage at a young age.

He was disappointed that they would not allow him to have a quiet evening for once. He broke out into a run to elude them, but as he looked back over his shoulder, he tripped over a rock in the road, cursing himself for being so careless.

Before he could get up, the villagers, and even a few low level shinobi, were on top of him, repeatedly punching him. It felt like his body was on fire, punches raining down on him from all angles. He knew that he would soon fall into unconsciousness, and maybe even death. Even though he was not happy with his life, he felt that he had done the best with what he was given, which was very, very little.

Just as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, he felt a great power surge through his body. He began to wonder if he had died, until he opened his eyes and saw the mob backing away and himself glowing.

He heard a voice inside him start to speak, and he started to freak out. Even in the world of shinobi, hearing voices was not normal.

**"Do not fear. I hate to see someone so young and so innocent being treated like this. You may have already guessed that I am the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, and the reason that the villagers hate you so much. Your father, the fourth hokage, sacrificed himself to seal me inside of you, and give you some of my power. I would also like to unlock a bloodline from the clan of you mother, Kushina Uzumaki. This bloodline includes a doujutsu, the kitaigan, also known as the anticipation eye. It is like the sharingan or the byakugan in that it will allow you to observe very fast movements. However, there are some advantages of the kitaigan over the sharingan and the byakugan, and there are some disadvantages."**

"Tell me the advantages first!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly"

**"The advantage is in the name. You will have the ultimate anticipation. You will be able to anticipate event five to ten seconds before they happen. You will know your opponents moves even before they do, but-"**

"That's so cool. How could there be any disadvantages to that!" Naruto interjected.

**"I will tell you the disadvantages. Unlike the Sharingan, you will not be able to copy your enemy's jutsu. And, unlike the byakugan, you will not be able to see your enemy's chakra coils. But, because of the other part of the bloodline, I do not think you will need the sharingan much. The other part of the bloodline gives you the affinity for all elements, and also all sub-elements and tertiary elements. I would like to help you become stronger if I am confined to this body. I want to take you on a seven-year training mission, and to return in time to complete the academy. Maybe you should leave a note to tell anyone who cares, if anyone cares, where you are."**

With Sarutobi, the third hokage:

"So I have heard there was another incident with Naruto today. However, this one was a little different, so I want an ANBU to go check it out," Sarutobi said tiredly. It had been a long day and he didn't want to deal with this. Most people, even the ANBU, hated Naruto, and it took a lot to get someone to help him.  
"I'll go check on him," said Anko Mitarashi, whose ANBU identity was a snake. She felt bad for Naruto and all that he had to deal with.  
When she reached his beaten up apartment, she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. On the floor immediately inside the door was a short note that read as follows:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I, Naruto Uzumaki am leaving the village to train with the Kyuubi for seven years. I will be back to take the academy exam. Do not try to stop me._

Completely disregarding the letter, she raced to the edge of the village to try to stop him.

Back with Naruto:  
He looked back for his final view of the village he had grown up in. He knew he would not see it again for at least seven years. He saw an ANBU with a snake mask on hurrying to the edge of the village. He was surprised that anyone had seen his note, let alone this soon. But he know he still must leave, so he held up a hand in the universal sign for stop, and she stopped, just watching him walk into the sunset.

**A/N**  
I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, this is my first story on and my first story in general so don't get too mad at my writing style: I'll try to improve. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for the story, as I have not written out anything in advance. However there are some things I won't do. I will make this a Naru/Harem story and I'll make a list at the end. But, I will not change the gender of any of the characters (not even Haku) and I will not have any male/male pairings.  
Harem List: in no particular order  
Hinata: Main (I like Hinata's character and I have a crush on a girl who is very much like Hinata without the stalking)  
Anko  
Tenten  
Mei  
Maybe Sakura  
Maybe Ino  
Maybe Kurenai  
Maybe Samui  
Maybe Kushina, if I can figure out a way to bring her in

Thanks For Reading :D

P.S.

Did you get my Harry Potter allusion?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind owning it if I was given the chance.

Disclaimer 2: I might take some concepts from other fanfictions I've read, but I will try to give credit at the end of the chapter. If I forget, put it in the comments, and I'll give the author credit in the next chapter. Also, the authors I give credit to might have also taken the idea from someone, so if you know the original author of the idea, leave it in the comments.  
One note: I am undecided whether or not I will bash Sakura or have her with Naruto, but I need to make a choice soon because it will be very hard to change when I get further into the story.

Enough of this disclaimer shit, let's get on with the story.  
**"Demon Talk"**  
**'Demon Think'**  
"Person Talk"  
'Person Think'  
Chapter 2: The Return

Naruto's Age: 12 years old:

Naruto felt a small pang in his heart as he saw on the horizon the village that he had grown up in. As he passed into sight of the guards of the village, he stopped, admiring the scenery of the village and how beautiful it was. Just then, a gust of wind picked up and his trenchcoat billowed in the wind.

He had changed a lot in his seven year training mission. Gone was the kill-me orange jumpsuit and in its place he had on a long crimson trenchcoat, almost in the style of Akatsuki. Under it he had on black pants and the traditional ninja sandals. He also had on a black headband where his forehead protector would go soon enough.  
He had also changed a lot as well. He was now five foot seven and relatively well built in terms of muscle. He had also become greatly more mature. Life on your own had the tendency to force anyone to become more mature.

'It's good to be back,' Naruto thought. He was excited not to have to scrounge for food and to have a place to stay put and to call home once again.

He knew that the guards would stop him and question him for a long period of time and it would be an unnecessary annoyance. He know he could outwit the guards with a little effort so he activated his Kitaigan, which at this point looked like a normal pupil with a single white bar running vertically dividing it into two equal semi circles. This was one of the abilities he had unlocked on his training mission, but this was only the first level of the kitaigan. The second and third levels would have his eyes gain a second and third white bar in his pupils.

His advanced eyesight allowed him to see the guards and his anticipation skills allowed him to know that the guards were about go to check him out. He didn't want any unnecessary attention, so as they came towards him, he shunshined behind them and snuck into Konoha.

His first order of business was to visit the third hokage. As he came to the Hokage Tower, he knocked on the door, but was only greeted by a gruff:

"The Hokage is not seeing anyone right now. He is very busy."

Naruto replied confidently, "I think he'll want to see me."

"What makes you so special?"

"Just tell him that someone that has been gone seven years has returned."

"Fine," he said and then Naruto heard footsteps going away and after a while the door opened and the hokage saw Naruto and exclaimed,

"I knew you said that you would return, but after so long, I had my doubts. Come inside to my office and we'll talk in more detail."

Later, in the hokage's office

"So you say that you have unlocked a previously unknown doujutsu that allows for high speed tracking and advanced notification of events. Also, you say that you have affinity for all elements, sub-elements, and tertiary elements."

"Yes, but I have have only unlocked the elements of three of the elements, earth, water, and lightning and the sub-elements of storm and crystal, and the tertiary element plasma."

"I've heard of crystal and storm, but never of plasma."

"I had to make up my own name for it, it is a combination of water, earth and yang. I works quite well because water conducts electricity and the yang chakra gives it extra energy."

"So you also say you want to go to the academy to take the test. Well, you are really lucky, because the test happens to be today is today."

"Maybe I planned it that way," Naruto said facetiously.

Later at the academy:  
"Okay, this is the last part of the test, you must perform a bunshin, a henge, and shunshin," Iruka said tiredly. This was the longest day of the year for him.  
The last person to go was Naruto, who had been watching the other academy students carefully, and one person caught his eye in particular. One shy girl with blue hair caught his eye because she, like him seemed like a lost soul, someone who had to be on her own and didn't have many, if any people to rely on.  
When it was his turn Iruka turned to Mizuki and said, "Thank Kami this is the last one, I'm so tired.  
Naruto, who was still seated said to Iruka, "Iruka, why are you talking to my clone?"  
Iruka was dumbfounded. While he wasn't looking, Naruto had used all three jutsus at once. Hee made a clone, made it look like Mizuki, and then switched it with the real Mizuki.  
"Y-you pass," Said Iruka, a little shaken at how good this kid was.

Unknown to Naruto, the blunette that he had observed earlier was also watching him and took a large interest in him.

**A/N**  
I know the chapter are short, but I will try to update often. I will not write too much that is essentially the same as canon. So, for as long as this story follows canon, I will only write what is different from canon. I might also update with a rough-ish draft and then improve it later. Also, please leave a review, I really helps. Finally, I might do a fanfiction of another series, so vote on what you want. Options include:  
Avatar the Last Airbender  
The Legend of Korra  
Another Naruto  
Harry Potter  
Death Note  
If there's anything you really want and I've read it I might do it.

Until next time, PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind owning it if I was given the chance.

Disclaimer 2: I might take some concepts from other fanfictions I've read, but I will try to give credit at the end of the chapter. If I forget, put it in the comments, and I'll give the author credit in the next chapter. Also, the authors I give credit to might have also taken the idea from someone, so if you know the original author of the idea, leave it in the comments.  
Enough of this disclaimer shit, let's get on with the story.  
"**Demon Talk"**  
'**Demon Think'**  
"Person Talk"  
'Person Think'  
Chapter 3: Teaming Up  
Iruka stood up and addressed the class, "Okay, now that everyone is finished with their tests, I will announce the three top scorers. In third place, with a 21/25, we have Sakura Haruno."  
Everyone clapped, but inside everyone's mind they were thinking, 'Third, I thought that she was the smartest person in the class, apart from Sasuke of course. I wonder who beat her to get second.  
"In second place," Iruka announced, "We have..."  
Everyone leaned forward on their seats to see who had unexpectedly beaten Sakura.  
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
Now everyone looked around wildly, 'Who could have possibly beaten the Uchiha. He's the prodigy of this class; he was the best academy student since his brother.' While they had been surprised when Sakura got third, they were in shock that Sasuke was not in first.  
"In first place, we have..."  
Everyone leaned forward in their seats, hoping that it was them that had upset the surefire favorite for first place.  
"Naruto Uzumaki."  
Everyone let out a breath, disheartened, but not surprised that it wasn't them. The next thing that passed through their minds was, "Huh? I've never even heard of that kid before. Everyone was searching the classroom for Naruto Uzumaki, everyone but one.  
Hinata saw one kid at the back, the one she saw earlier during the test, not frantically looking around, but just smiling and looking smug. She realized that he must be Naruto Uzumaki.  
After letting everyone have a period to wonder who this mystery kid was, Iruka addressed them once again. "Now I know that we usually pair the top and bottom students with each other to make the teams even. But one team will not be like this. This team will be team seven and will be lead by Kakashi Hatake. The members of this team will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."  
Everyone else erupted into chaos shouting about how it wasn't fair that the top three students were together.  
"Quiet! This team was like this for a reason. Naruto," Iruka said, turning to Naruto, "I think you have a special skill that you can help Sasuke, with." Then he nonchalantly scratched his eye. Naruto understood the subtle meaning that Iruka and the Hokage wanted him to help Sasuke perfect his sharingan.

**A/N** All of the teams are the same as canon so I won't bother listing them.

The Next Day:

"Urgggg, where is Kakashi sensei?" Naruto screamed impatiently. They had been waiting for him for over three hours.

"I have no idea, but this sure is mysterious, first telling us not to eat breakfast, and now I'm not even sure if he's even going to show. Maybe, our objective is to locate him." Sasuke said sullenly.  
"Then why would he have us not eat breakfast?" Sakura questioned.  
"Well, ummmm, about breakfast..." Naruto was cut off by Kakashi suddenly appearing.  
Where have you been? We've been waiting here for hours," Sakura angrily questioned.  
"I got lost on the road of life.'  
Naruto groaned inwardly, 'Well, at least it's not a lie."  
"Well, enough chit chat, It's time I explained my test."  
"I thought we already passed the exam," Naruto interjected.  
"Well, I have another test to see if you become genin. If you fail this one though you will never become genin. I have two bell. Your objective is to take the bells from me. If you do not have a bell by lunch, you will not get any lunch. You might notice that I only have two bells, which means only two of you can pas. Good luck. Oh, and one more thing,. You must come at me with the intent to kill if you want any chance of taking these bells."  
"Okay guys", Naruto started, "we have to work together if we want any shot at this."  
"Shut up newcomer, I work alone," Yelled Sasuke.  
"And if Sasuke doesn't think you're cool enough neither do I."  
Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes, his teammates were insufferable. He knew he would have to take Kakashi on alone if, only because of a lack of other options. Though he did had one advantage over Kakashi, the element of surprise.  
"I've heard a lot about you in my travels, Kakashi, the copy ninja, the son of the White Fang of Konoha. I know all about your sharingan, and I bet I will show you some jutsu that you cannot copy."  
Kakashi was a little surprised by that last comment and with that hesitation Naruto launched his attack. He threw several kunai and then used his shadow clone as jutsu. His three kunai turned into hundreds and just as they were about to hit Kakashi, he shunshined backward, his kunai turning the log he switched with into a pincushion.  
'I have him right where I want him,' Naruto thought as he pursued Kakashi. Now they were at the edge of a river.  
"Okay enough fooling around, now is when I activate my Sharingan," and then he launched his own kunai offensive. Instead of switching away, he jumped into the river and set up water protection.  
"I have almost perfected water jutsu; ranged attacks won't work while I'm in the river."  
"Ok, then I'll just use my taijutsu. Even if you improved drastically over the past seven years, you don't have an ability for taijutsu, so I can't see you matching my skill in taijutsu."  
As he stepped onto the water, Naruto exclaimed, "You've activated my trap card!"  
'Now where have I heard that before Kakashi thought, but now I'm in trouble.'  
Then Naruto used a special jutsu that he had created: Plasma technique, million volts prison. "Did I mention that I have been teaching myself plasma techniques. I made up the name; it is a combination of water and lightning techniques. Move a muscle and you'll be shocked into unconsciousness." Naruto simply walked over and stuck his hand through his plasma prison with impunity and took one of the bells.  
As he walked away, he smirked when he saw that Sasuke and Sakura had been watching and their mouths were now agape.

**A/N**  
Another chapter down. I hope to be doing this story for the foreseeable future, but I might get bored of this story after a bit. So give me some ideas for another Naruto story. I might be a little slow over Thanksgiving because I will have limited computer access. As always, please leave a comment and...  
PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind owning it if I was given the chance.

Disclaimer 2: I might take some concepts from other fanfictions I've read, but I will try to give credit at the end of the chapter. If I forget, put it in the comments, and I'll give the author credit in the next chapter. Also, the authors I give credit to might have also taken the idea from someone, so if you know the original author of the idea, leave it in the comments.  
Enough of this disclaimer shit, let's get on with the story.  
**"Demon Talk"**  
**'Demon Think'**  
"Person Talk"  
'Person Think'  
Chapter 4: Teamwork is the Key

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke were able to take a bell from Kakashi before lunch so both of them were tied to a post and were denied lunch. Naruto was allowed to eat lunch right in front of them, but Kakashi explicitly told him that if he shared his food with them he would still fail. But he knew that he should share his food even if it meant him failing.

"Here, take some of my food," said said, offering some of his food to each of them."

"B-but you'll fail too," Sakura said, trying to talk him out of it but still hoping she could have food.

"Kakashi's not here. Also, we're a team, and I'm doing the best I can to ensure that my team succeeds. Also, I kind of forgot about what Kakashi said about not eating this morning so I'm not hungry," Naruto said sheepishly.

Suddenly, Kakashi jumped out from the woods. "You all... pass"

"Wait, what," they all said together.

"The point of this test was to test your teamwork. While I've never had anyone actually take one of the bells from me, all that you had to do was to share your food when one person was tied up during lunch. As a wise person once said, those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"Wow, that's really cool Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, now we are done for the day, you can go home, but be here tomorrow at the same time."

Two weeks later:

"Urgggggg, why do we constantly have to do D-rank missions. This is like the seventh time we've had to find this stupid cat. I want some higher rank missions. I didn't sign up to be a ninja to chase cats around all day. I want some action," Naruto ranted.

"I'll talk to the Hokage to see if we can get at least a C-rank mission.

Later that day:

"Okay, guys, I asked the hokage to assign us a C-rank mission and he granted my request. However, don't get your hopes up too much, the strongest enemies we will face will be bandits, not even as strong as genin. Our mission is to  
escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to his home country, the land of waves. Pack your stuff and meet back me here in one hour."  
Naruto returned home to his apartment that he had been renting since he returned to Konoha. He didn't have much in the way of furniture, but he had collected many weapons and ninja equipment on his seven year journey. He first took out one scroll and laid out all of his kunai and shuriken and other assorted weapons and sealed them in it. One thing that he had excelled at on his training was fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing. He was now above jonin, and approaching master level in it.  
He then put his weapons scroll in his bag and proceeded into a room that he had converted into a makeshift library. He has collected, or stolen, from wealthy libraries from all of the ninja countries. He had texts on every major area of study; it was his prized possession. He grabbed several scrolls, mainly on very advanced water jutsu and sealing techniques, and sealed them inside another scroll.  
After he had put this scroll inside his bag, he went into his bedroom to get his most important scroll. He flipped over his bed and then took out a scroll from a secret compartment on the bottom of his bed. He had been sealing his chakra into this scroll since the fifth year of his training. Every Tuesday he would take a day off from his training and devote his day to sealing chakra into this scroll. The amount of chakra in this scroll was so high that he could battle with the hokage for hours, using the highest level jutsu, and not even use a quarter of the chakra in it.  
He put this scroll in his pocket instead of the bag, wanting to have it easily accessible in case of an emergency. He knew that this was only a C-rank mission, but he had a feeling that there was something more to this than met the eye. After all of his scrolls, all that was left for him to pack were clothes and other mainstays of any mission.

Later, at the gates of Konoha, with Kakashi and Tazuna:

"What is this? Are these little kids my protection on my way back to wave country?" Tazuna exclaimed angrily.  
"Don't forget that I will be there too," Kakashi said cooly.  
"Don't underestimate me either; you will be very surprised at my strength," Naruto said while turning as if to leave."  
"He's actually much better than you would think," Kakashi said while remembering his defeat at the hands of Naruto. "Well, we better get going."

A few hours later:

Naruto was greatly surprised when he saw a puddle on the side of the road because it had not rained it over a week. He had trained himself to be observant and look for water at all times because it was his primary element.  
He then quickly made a plan is his mind. "Kakashi, I have to go to the bathroom; I'll meet back up with you in a few minutes." He then went off into the woods and made a shadow clone. He told the shadow clone to go back and catch up with Kakashi and company while he went back to the edge of the path and waited.  
A few minutes later he saw two ninja emerge from the puddle he saw earlier. 'My hunch was right!' Naruto thought. He waited until they were just out of sight then he started to follow them.  
Back with Kakashi, Naruto had just rejoined them when two ninja jumped out from woods.  
"I got this guys, leave them to me," Naruto exclaimed calmly.  
"Wait Naruto, you're no match for these two ninja. We don't know their rank and unlike when you beat me, there's no water anywhere around here," Kakashi nervously exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, I've got a plan."  
Naruto just walked up calmly in between the two, they hesitated for a moment then both launched their attacks at him. To everyone's surprise, Naruto made no move to evade their attacks, but everyone was more surprised when the attacks hit and Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke.

Shikamaru the Lazy used Cliffhanger, It's super effective!  
Please leave a comment if you thought it was good. If you thought it was bad, leave a comment on what I can do better. If you thought it was mediocre, say why you thought it was mediocre. Bottom line, leave a comment.  
As always... PEACE OUT


End file.
